


Before the Fall

by devilstrap478



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilstrap478/pseuds/devilstrap478
Summary: Before Hallownest has fallen into disarray, the Knight finds their way into this bustling kingdom while it's still in its prime. Watch as this little ghost makes their way through a beautiful kingdom with dark secrets hidden under its beautiful facade. Why is Hallownest calling to the Knight? And how will their early arrival effect the dark future of this corrupted kingdom?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hollow Knight. This wonderful game is accredited to the one and only Team Cherry!
> 
> Warning: This story may contain spoilers for those who have not completed Hollow Knight.
> 
> In this story the Knight uses they/them pronouns, because the vessels don't have a gender. Also there is a major canon divergence, especially considering the fact that in order to include all the characters we know and love, I have to mess with the timeline a bit. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

A small white figure stood upon a cliff. The howling winds blew their ratty cloak aside, a worn-out nail strapped to their back. Far in the distance, glowing lumifly lights lined a stone path that led the way to a small and sparsely populated town. The Knight leapt, falling down into the abyss below.

With a loud thud, their small body landed in a crouch on the stone ground. Making their way forward, they swung their nail in an arc to smash the stone door ahead. Continuing forward, they smashed door after door until they encountered a strange bug. They stopped and peered at this form so unlike its own. The Knight once again drew their nail and slashed the crawling bug down its center. A handful of what seemed to be some sort of fossilized rock fell from its fallen body. Shrugging, the Knight collected them and continued forward. After hopping on a few platforms, another creature came flying at the wandering Knight. Its body soon hit the ground, cut open by the dull blade. Finally, the pale figure reached a towering imposing stone blockage with an alien crest upon it. Next to it was a tablet that seemed to be pulsating with a strange inner light. Peering over at the words inscribed upon it, the Knight read “Higher beings, these words are for you alone. Beyond this point you enter the land of King and Creator. Step across this threshold and obey our laws. Bear witness to the last and only civilization, the eternal Kingdom. Hallownest.” 

The Knight was unsure what to make of these words. What exactly was a higher being? If this was truly the last and only civilization, then where did they come from? And why were they drawn here, as if a beacon was pulling them home? The Knight knew that the answers lay behind that wall. Dashing forward with all their strength, they swung their nail at the barrier. Again and again they slashed at stone, until finally with a giant crack the wall crumbled into pieces. Elated, they ran forward and jumped down the cliff, and made their way towards the dim lights of the town before them. 

When the Knight came to the edge of town, they saw an old bug standing next to a bench. Wandering up to the wrinkly bug, they stood silently in front of him, waiting for him to speak. Finally, the old bug looked down and noticed the small figure in front of him. At first a flash of fear ran through the old bug. For the pale figure in front of him was no typical bug and had eyes that made him feel as if he was staring down a dark impenetrable void. But the old bug shook off his uneasy feelings and chalked it up to being outside for too long.

“Ho there, traveler. My name is Elderbug, and I’m here to offer you welcome, for many of the other residents in our town of Dirtmouth are currently down below the well. One by one they headed down into the caverns below. They come back and tell stories of a great kingdom beneath our town. Its beautiful city draws many folks into its depths. Wealth, glory, enlightenment, that kingdom seems to promise all things. I’m sure you too seek your dreams down there. But watch out, for many travelers also come with tales of attacks from not so friendly bugs. Perhaps if I was a bit younger, I too could follow that dream of walking through that glorious kingdom.” 

It was with this final note that the now named Elderbug began to reminisce of when he first arrived at this small town. The Knight left while the old bug was trapped in his thoughts and took a quick rest on the bench nearby. With their energy regained, they set out to explore Dirtmouth. They entered into the small home to the right, and a tired looking female bug sat scribbling on sheets of old parchment. With a loud sigh, she said “Come to buy a map have you? I’m Iselda, but it’s really my husband you should be dealing with. I wish he’d spend a little more time up here, but once Cornifer started exploring the lands below…. Well nevermind that. Unfortunately I have nothing to sell you as of now, but I expect to have something ready soon.” 

The Knight silently inclined his head and shuffled back outside. 

_ I suppose it’s time to descend down into Hallownest _, they thought. With that, they ran over to the well and hopped inside. Down they fell, until they hit the ground with a thud. A shiny sign greeted them, with arrows pointing both to the left and right. “The Crossroads” it said, and nothing more. The Knight glanced to the right and left, unsure as to which way to go. On their left they saw a bug pacing back and forth muttering to themself. The Knight walked up to them and tapped on their shell. Startled from their muttering, the bug jumped back in surprise. 

“You gave me quite a fright young traveler! What is it exactly that you need?” The Knight gestured to the sign post. “Ah I see, directions. Well unfortunately I can’t help you there, for I haven’t explored much of this place. I keep getting attacked by these small vengeflies, and it’s getting quite tiresome. But I suggest continuing on to the left, for I hear a cheerful humming in that direction. Whatever the source, they are sure to be the friendly sort. If you see any other traveling bugs like myself, I’m sure they can help you too.” 

Nodding their head, the Knight continued walking to the left. _ Hopefully the bug behind the humming is willing to help me _ . Entering into the next room, they saw a bunch of bugs mindlessly flying around and bumping into what seemed to be a series of platforms attached in a ladder formation. _ I wonder if they were built by whoever rules this kingdom. _ The Knight leap over the gap to the first platform, and then onto a ledge nearby. Just as they were about to jump onto the platform below, they heard a crying sound. It certainly wasn’t the pleasant humming they were told about. Curious, the Knight walked warily into the adjacent room. There they saw an old grandfatherly grub crying all alone in his cavern full of empty nests. Walking up to him, the Knight tried to get his attention, but the old grub didn’t notice them for he was crying too much. Turning back around, the Knight exited the room and continued to follow the humming sound. Jumping down from platform to platform, eventually they reached the bottom. Jumping down into the next room, they saw a glasses clad bug that was scribbling on some parchment. The Knight silently walked up to the bug and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Ah, hello young traveler, my name is Cornifer. Have you come down to explore the beautiful structures of this beautiful city? Don’t mind me… I’ve a fondness for exploring myself. I’m a cartographer by trade, and I’m working on mapping this area right now. Would you like to buy a copy of my work so far?” The Knight looked at Cornifer blankly, unsure of how to pay for the much-needed map. 

“I see that you have some Geo with you. That’s the currency used around here, although the rock itself is worthless. I’ll give a discounted price of 20 geo since this is your first time purchasing from me, and I’ll even throw in a quill to help your mapping needs for an extra 10 geo. If you are to continue on this path though, I should warn you there has been an infestation of aspids. Nasty bugs they are. The males spit corrosive liquid when they feel threatened. And the females, well, it’s best to just avoid them.” After handing Cornifer the geo, the Knight nodded their head in thanks and continued on their journey down into the depths of the stone caverns. As they fell, they quickly changed their trajectory towards the far right. _ Glad I managed to avoid those spikes. I wonder if the builders of this kingdom purposefully put them there, or if they occurred naturally. Either way, I’ll come back here later. _

With that, the Knight continued into the next room on the right. After collecting Geo from a few deposits above, they stopped short before completely entering the next room. Inside they saw a bunch of flying bugs. Some of them small with an orange belly, others incredibly large with babies flying around them. _ These must be the aspids Cornifer warned me about. _The Knight decided it would be best to take Cornifer’s advice to avoid these hostile bugs, and searched for an alternate path. After following the path in a broken wall they found earlier, they eventually fell down onto a platform on the other side. A pleasant smell wafted from the room next door, and a peaceful aura seemed to be emitted by whatever was in there. Eagerly, the Knight walked into the room hoping for some good fortune in their journey. Inside was a beautifully glowing spa, with a bunch of bugs chattering away and basking in the healing waters. As soon as the Knight stepped into the waters of the hot spring, they could feel all their energy magically filling up in their body and shell. Laying back along on the edge of the spring, the Knight decided to stay in this brief respite for just a little longer.

_ It can’t hurt to rest here for a bit. After all, there is a huge kingdom to explore, and I never know when I’ll find a place like this in the future. _And with that the Knight lay back and rested, the chattering of the other bugs lulling them into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was dark. All around them were dead mirrors of themself, cracked and hollow shells with empty eyes. The thud of bodies dropping to the ground beside them echoed throughout the cavern. As they looked upwards, there was a blinding light in the corner where a figure in white stood, looking down upon the corpses of their siblings._ Siblings? Is that what they are? Who are you, and why do you look down on us with those cold uncaring eyes?_ A voice echoed in their head, as a chill filled their shell.

No mind to think.

No will to break.

No voice to cry suffering.

Born of God and Void.

All of a sudden, a bright light encompassed their entire view. Opening their eyes they shot up, splashing water everywhere. The warmth began to soak back into their body, and they blearily rubbed their eyes as the other bugs grumbled in annoyance.

“Hello there!” A cheerful voice came from a newcomer that was sitting next to the Knight. Shaking their head to get rid of their remaining fuzziness, they peered at the bug next to them. He had a kind face with a nail resting on the rock behind him. “How delightful to meet another traveler on these roads. You’ve a strong look about you. I’m Quirrel, and despite having lived in Hallownest for quite some time, I still have something of an obsession for exploring new places. And these waters do wonder for weary legs after a long journey. You seemed to have quite a restless sleep, anything I can do to help?”

The Knight shook their head. Remnants of the dream still lingered in their mind, and questions swirled in their head. _Where was I? And who was that figure staring down upon us in that dark place? Maybe the answers I seek lie in the heart of Hallownest. Perhaps Quirrel can help me find my way._ The Knight then started to draw shapes in the glowing waters in an effort to communicate their desires. They drew an arrow, then large structures that imitated whey they imagined the towers of a kingdom to look like.

“Ah, so I see you need directions to the capital. It’s called the City of Tears, and I frequently spend my time there when I’m not down in the Teacher’s Archives where I work. I believe that there is a stag station somewhere close by, but the exact location escapes me. If you continue along this path, you should find a sign pointing to where you need to go. All you need is some geo to pay the toll, and the stags can take you there.” The Knight shook Quirrel’s hand in thanks, stood up, and grabbed their nail. As they made to leave the room, they heard Quirrel say “Perhaps we shall meet again on the road. Safe travels young one!”

As they went into the next room, curious worm-like creatures were thrusting their bodies out of the stone floor. The Knight tried to hit one of them with their nail, but the dull metal only ricocheted off the spiked skin. Deciding that trying to attack these creatures would be a lost cause, they continued onward to the next room. After making it through another room and collecting some geo along the way from some protruding rocks, they came across a sign with a stag’s head. Following it, they ascended into the station. Skipping the bench entirely, the Knight inserted their collected geo into the toll machine. A small stand with a bronze bell ascended from the ground, and as the Knight hit it with their nail, a clear note echoed throughout the cavern. The sound traveled down into the tunnel, bouncing off the walls. An old-looking stag came thundering down the path as the last sounds faded.

“Greetings, little one! The ringing of the station bell echoed down the stagways, awoke me from my slumber, and called me to you. I’ve grown stiff and tired over these many years of carrying passengers, but still strong enough to take you wherever you need to go.”

_How am I supposed to communicate where I want to go? This seems like it might become more of a problem later on in my journey. I wonder if there is some way I can communicate with other bugs without speaking._ As the Knight was pondering about how to communicate, they spotted a faded map on the wall behind the stag. With their nail they pointed to the City of Tears.

“Ah the City of Tears, the hub of Hallownest. Unfortunately for the next couple of days the stag stations there are closed for construction. I can take you to Queens Station, which is as close as I can get you. From there you would have to travel through the Fungal Wastes, which takes about a quarter of a day's journey. How does that sound?”

The Knight nodded their head and jumped onto the stag’s back. As the stag began to travel to Queens Station, they marveled at the speed the stag was able to reach. Despite his old age, what would have been a couple day’s journey took only an hour. As the stag arrived at the correct stop, the Knight could hear the loud chattering of voices coming from outside.

“We have arrived little one. Be sure to call on me again if you are ever in need of transport. No guarantee it will be me, but I assure you my brethren are just as capable. Farewell!”

The Knight walked into the main room of the station, and other bugs were walking around going from entrance to exit. A tall willowy bug was walking around, eyeing the others around her hungrily. _That look in her eye… definitely should avoid her._ They walked cautiously around the strange bug and exited the station. From outside they could still hear the bells of the stagways and the chattering of the passengers.

The Knight stopped short as they reached a sickly yellow-green bubbling acid. Hesitantly they jumped from platform to platform, eyeing the acid with a wary eye. As they entered the next room, they could hear a faint humming noise. After a few seconds, they realized that they recognized the familiar sound._ It’s Cornifer! Perhaps he could sell me another map to help me navigate to the City of Tears._ After passing through a narrow tunnel with mushroom spores drifting in the air, they could see Cornifer scribbling away on a piece of paper. The cheerful bug looked up as he heard footsteps approaching.

“Ahh my short friend, you’ve caught me at the perfect time. I’m just about finished charting these noxious caverns. Further below some strange thin creatures gave me quite a scare. They seemed an intelligent bunch, and I would avoid them unless absolutely necessary. Where are you off to?” After exchanging some geo for the map, the Knight pointed to a large blank space next to the map of the Fungal Wastes.

“Oh the City of Tears! That is the next place I plan to go to on my mapping adventure. Perhaps we’ll run into each other there! I cannot wait until I get to see that magnificent city, with its stunning architecture and fierce guards patrolling the area day and night. Seems to be a safe haven amidst all these territorial types who make their homes within the Fungal Wastes. Well I’m off to Dirtmouth to check in with Iselda. She worries for my safety even though I assure her that I’m perfectly safe. Safe travels my friend!”

The Knight made their way through the floating balloon like creatures, taking care to avoid them. They seemed to be quite passive for the most part, so they decided not to strike them down with their nail. While they wanted to go straight towards the City of Tears, a spirit of adventure reared itself inside them, and they decided to explore this vast area first. Striking down the occasional enemy, they descended further into the mushroom filled caverns, joyfully bouncing off every purple mushroom with their nail. Eventually they reached a large wall with no visible way to climb it. Shaking their head, they took an alternate path to the left and continued forth. As they jumped onto the platform in the next room, a figure stood blocking their path.

“Go no further. Beyond me are the lands of the Mantis Tribe, where only the strong may thrive. While you seem to have a look of strength about you, I believe you are not yet ready to face our Lords. Heed this warning, and turn back now whilst I let you live.”  
The mantis got into a fighting stance, and the knight charged forward to try and defeat the enemy. They managed to land a few blows, but the speed of their opponent was too great for them to handle. After suffering from some damage from those razor-like limbs, they decided to retreat and return when they got stronger. Drooping from the damage done to their shell, they tiredly made their way towards the City of Tears. As they were walking to the gate, they encountered a bug wearing a tunic with beads around his throat.

“Hello traveler, I can see that you are wounded. My name is Elder Hu and I am a sage traveling across Hallownest to help tend to injured people in need. I have some supplies that may help those wounds of yours, will you allow me to assist?”

The Knight nodded their head, and Elder Hu got to work treating the various wounds that littered their body. After wrapping the final bandage, the sage questioned how they got their wounds in the first place. The Knight pointed to the area in which they had come from. “Ah I see; you must have fought some very strong opponents down there. I shall take care to avoid that area for now. If you need anything else, you are sure to see me around if you continue to travel around this kingdom. Goodbye young one, may we meet again!”

The bug wandered off in search of other patients to heal, and the Knight continued on towards the great city. They reached a giant lake of acid and wearily walked on top of a flimsy looking metal bridge. As they reached the great gates of the city, a large stone pillar was blocking the entrance. A statue of a warrior lay before the gate with something missing from the center. As they approached the structure blocking their entry to the City of Tears, they saw a message posted on the stone.

“Sorry for those weary travelers who hope to enter our great city, but the gates are closed for the night. Please return in the morning for entry to the City of Tears.”

The Knight shook their head in disappointment._ I’ve come all this way, only for my path to be blocked simply because I am a few hours short. There’s no point in simply sitting here and waiting for morning, so I’ll head back to Dirtmouth and see if I can get some more supplies._

With that, the Knight headed back to Queens Station and took the stagways back to Dirtmouth. Weary from a long day of travel, they sat down on the bench next to the Elderbug and took a quick rest.


End file.
